


Something Off

by iCarly1969



Series: The Great Maze Challenge / Competition [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCarly1969/pseuds/iCarly1969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy was pretty sure the girl in front of him was not Victoria. / The girl he knew would never wear something this… / Exotic? / Weird. / Yes, that was the right word for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Off

**Author's Note:**

> Entry #16 for The Great Maze Challenge / Competition: And with that the [divorce] papers are signed. Harsh. You keep trekking through the maze and you see someone up ahead. What is she/he wearing? Tell her secretly (or loudly, I don't care) that something is wrong with their outfit.

Teddy was pretty sure the girl in front of him was not Victoria.

The girl he knew would never wear something this…

Exotic?

Weird.

Yes, that was the right word for it.

She had Victoria's eyes, however, and she had looked at him earnestly, anticipation clear, waiting for his approval. She had looked away a little bashfully when he continued gaping at her, too, as if she had not expected this and did not know how she should behave.

That. That was wrong too.

That was not Victoria, either.

He quickly scanned the vicinity. She was the only one who could possibly be Victoria.

His eyes landed on her once more.

His throat clammed up. What should he say to her? 'I love you, Victoria, and I know that this is our first date, but I would have appreciated it if you had just come in muggle jeans and T-shirts, or even school robes, as opposed to this...this…'

He realised, then, that he had blurted out his thoughts.

She was staring at him now, a little confused and shocked.

He should have complimented her, right? Teddy was panicking a little now, internally. Had he just insulted her? Did he make her unhappy? Would that lead to her no longer liking him, then to

Right. He was overthinking this.

He had to rectify his mistake, though.

As she opened her mouth to speak, he hurriedly amended, "I mean, you look beautiful in this...clothings, but I like you in normal clothes, too, clothes that are less… revealing and more conservative, unle- even if you want to wear this normally, but robes and pants or skirts or dresses -"

"It's alright," she cut in.

"This is a little extreme, isn't it?"

Teddy paused, recognising that there was no signs of a potential argument yet. Cautiously, he replied, "Yes."

She grinned at him. "Lily and Rose had helped, of course, but I'm not too comfortable in this. Should we change our plans and go shopping instead?"

**Author's Note:**

> As they walked home because Victoria wanted to enjoy the evening breeze and sights, Teddy admired the way she looked in the jeans and tank top, with a hoodie.  
> "By the way, Teddy," she spoke up, interrupting the peaceful silence.  
> "Yes?"  
> "Those clothes I was wearing earlier?"  
> "Yes…?" Teddy hesitated a little now, not knowing where she was leading with this.  
> She turned to him, smirking.  
> "They're called lingerie."  
> Teddy stared at her, trying to place the words.  
> He recalled Ginny talking about it once, about how it's meant to…  
> Red flooded his face as Victoria laughed. "I just knew it! You know what it is, in context, but you don't recognise it!"


End file.
